Grey
by syfm7
Summary: In a world where happiness cannot exist, Hermione struggles to fight her internal battles. But Draco's already existent demons lust to overtake what's left of Hermione and what she previously stood for; before the world became so grey.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except the plot.

**Prologue: Slight Miscalculations**

It was nearly a month after the war had ended; it had taken both the wizarding world's hero and enemy so selfishly. And it was about that time when the red train would push through King's Cross, knowing that only few would return. Most would argue that education was not prevalent at this point; grief showered every corner of the magical world, and daily mundane tasks came to an abrupt halt. Everyone had fantasized about a world where there was no dark lord oppressing it's people, but came to the final realization of what actually would happen. Who was going to be there to pick up the pieces? Not a single soul knew.

Not even Hermione Granger, who she herself, was struggling to come to terms with what the war had given her. She had lost both of her best friends; her few connections to this world. They both died a heroic death on the battlefield at Hogwarts. Harry, who had let his blind hatred overrule his logic, miscalculated exactly on how to kill Tom. A simple "Aveda Kedavra" would normally kill a person, but being apart of the person you wanted to kill was not effective. He and Tom both died simulatenously, their bodies dropping to the hard stone. Hermione probably even could have found humor in it if only it weren't a sickening sight to witness.

And then Ron, sweet Ronald, died shortly after, a mad glint in his eye as he threw every curse known to mankind. He had no shield nor defense at his disposal as angry death eaters shot right back. Some would say that he lost all recognition of life. That it was over when he saw his surrogate brother die. Hermione couldn't even speculate upon these accusations; they meant nothing to her because it would never bring back her will to live.

So when the letter from Hogwarts came by owl, she was stunned when it read like a normal Hogwarts invitational letter; asking her to come back to complete her seventh-final year at Hogwarts. She read those words over and over again on that piece of yellowing parchment. She even managed a dark chuckle under her breath when saw Ginny, who sat alongside her at the burrow, being sent the same letter. They must have been positively batty as to think that she and Ginny were ever going to back to that place.

Days later, another owl came from Hogwarts, this time, with a gold shiny plate that read "Head Girl" in big gleaming letters. The urge to jump for joy and hug Harry and Ron was infectious, but greeting cold air just wasn't as welcome. Ginny saw the glazed look in her older friend's eye. And she knew exactly that they both needed a closure to this enigma.

And so there they were, dragging their luggage along with them, for their final year at Hogwarts. This closure that had Ginny so carefully explained would happen if they went back to Hogwarts, seemed to be the only sense of direction for Hermione. No parents, no friends, no leaders, no nothing. Everything was just grey to Hermione, and for once in her life, she wished she didn't have the power knowledge.

**A/N:** This is the prologue, to an (hopefully) amazing story. _Progression is key_ and so rushing into details isn't prudent with this kind of story. I wrote this on a whim at 1 in the morning, where my emotions were free to express themselves. This isn't going to be a humorous story where Dramione have fluffy, blissful moments. This store is rated "M" for a reason, because upcoming chapters will be explicit. I'll write a warning on top of each chapter of what's to ensue, but you read at your own risk. _Non-Consensual Sex, Language, Violence, Sexual Abuse_ are some of the warnings: just to name a few. So do you like it, do you not like it? What are your thoughts and/or suggestions?

**A/N:** _I need a beta for this story, so if anyone would like to be kind and suggest or even beta for me themselves, that would be fantastic._

Michi


End file.
